


Aiming to please

by TheRaptorOFire



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Language, Minor Spoilers, One-Shots, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots and/ or prompts of my sole survivor, Charlotte and MacCready! Some minor spoilers to quests and all that. Will update tags as more are added~ You can prompt me over at <a href="http://knight-commander-becky.tumblr.com/">Knight-Commander-Becky.Tumblr.com</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sniper for Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping into the Third Rail, Charlotte never expected to meet a mercenary. Well that's wrong- she did. Just just didn't expect to end up hiring him.

She didn’t know _what_ to expect. In the first 20 minutes of entering Goodneighbor, Charlotte has been harassed, threatened, met the “mayor”, watched said mayor kill a person and talked to a military robot that’s supposed to be a woman. Honestly she should just start making a checklist on the weird shit she’s seen so far in the Commonwealth.

So what harm could there be in walking into the bar she thought. 

She sat down on a stool, Whitechapel Charlie- the Mister. Handy it called itself- handed her a bottle of beer. _If Nate new she was drinking again he’d have a fit._

“Ya know, you look like someone who could use a “hand.” A person behind Charlotte said, their speech slurred no doubt to heavy drinking.

“What?” Charlotte sputtered, half confused and half offended the man would be attempting to pick her up.

The person sat next to Charlotte on the stool, breathing way to close for someone whose breath wreaked of liquor. “A Merc.” they clarified. “There’s a good one in the back room, goes by MacCready. He’s a _hell_ of a shot too.”

Charlotte only cocked her brow at the man.

The man got up, winked in a way that had Charlotte rolling her eyes and turning back to the counter to finish her drink. Leaving a few caps she got up. Curiosity would be the thing to do her in; Nate always said.

As she rounded the corner she was met to three men, one sitting down and the other two standing. Obviously having an argument. So she leaned on the door frame, arms crossed with an unimpressed look to her face. She remembers Nate calling it her resting bitch face, which right now was perfect.

“Why don’t you take your girlfriend and leave?”

“Do we have to fucking take this, Winlock?”

“Look MacCready,” Winlock started, “the reason we haven’t filled you with bullets yet is because we don’t need to start a war with Goodneighbor–”

“–But if we found out you’re still working on Gunner territory, you’re finished.” The other man finished.

MacCready sighed, fixing his hat. “Finishing each other’s sentences? Good to see you both are going steady.”

“Don’t tempt me, MacCready.”

“Are we done here?” MacCready asked, shifting his eyes over to the strange woman in the doorway and back to the two men.

The one man stared down MacCready and finished with, “yeah, we’re finished.”

As they left they bumped into Charlotte, squinting at her then down at her pip-boy, and back up at her eyes. She scoffed when the one man she figured out named Winlock eyed her chest. _Yes I’m a fucking woman._

“If you stare any longer you’re going to have to pay me.” She snapped at the man.

“Or _you_ could pay _me_ as a bodyguard.” Winlock winked, his hand sliding up Charlotte’s shoulder. He yelps as Charlotte steps on his foot, digging her heel into him.

“Oops. _So_ sorry.” She told him sarcastically, waving the men off as they cussed her out and walked away. She pushed herself off the wall, walking over to this Merc with her arms still folded over her chest. “They seem like a nice –”

“Look lady,” MacCready interrupts, clearing the irritation from the argument, “if you’re here to preach about the atom or whatever, you have the wrong guy… But if you need a hired gun, I’m your man.”

Charlotte shifted on the spot. “Alright, but tell me who they were first.”

MacCready looked back at the door, then back to her. “A bunch of assho– _jerks_ who think they can step on other people to get to the top. That’s how it works for the Gunners.” He looked at her, sizing her up it seemed. “And what about you? How can I be sure I won’t just end up with a knife in my back?”

“You don’t, but that’s the fun around here it seems. Like a game of hide and seek, only the one seeking is a knife.” She responded sarcastically.

MacCready chuckled lightly. “I like you. Look I’ll cut you a deal, price is 250 caps. Upfront and no questions.”

Charlotte didn’t have that though, she only had a few caps to her name, which she’ll admit is dumb. In post nuke war, since when did _bottle caps_ become the currency? “But everything is negotiable Mr. ‘Cready.” She pulled out a small bag; one she found lying around that she started stuffing with any caps she found. “would you take 100?”

He thought a moment and well, shit, he didn’t like it but we wasn’t earning caps just sitting here. “You got a deal.” MacCready’s hand brushed hers as he took the small leathery bag. “You can call me MacCready. Sniper extraordinaire.”

Charlotte chuckled. “Charlotte, though some of my… recent friends call me “Blue”, I’m assuming because of the suit.”

“Well then boss. You got yourself an extra gun, you point and I’ll shoot, simple right?”

“As if this place hasn’t been simple enough.” Her poor crack at humor was something different, something to lighten the mood. And it seemed like something MacCready appreciated at least.

MacCready smiled as he picked up his rifle, strapping it to his back. “Lead the way boss.”


	2. A Pristine problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a intact Deathclaw egg was one thing, but sneaking off to return said egg? Now there's something new.

When they arrived back at Sanctuary MacCready wanted to talk to her. Charlotte was planning something _crazy_ and he didn’t want to be labeled the person who allowed his boss to die in the stupidest way imaginable.

“Look, boss, I’ve done crazy things, hell I dragged you through an abandoned medical facility to get a cure for Duncan. But this? This takes the cake.”

“Mac –“

“No. We are not looking for that nest.”

“Keeping the egg here is just begging for an attack!” she countered, Charlotte wasn’t going to be easily swayed and MacCready knew it. But this was a death wish.

“No.” He said firmly, pointing his finger at her like he was scolding a child.

She went to open her mouth and close it a few times. In the end Charlotte huffed and hunched her shoulders as she crossed her arms. “Fine.” Was all she muttered before slamming the door to the house she managed to build for herself.

That was the last he saw of her – last anyone actually saw of her really. She turned in for the night and that was that.

When morning came he knocked on the crude door, waking her up since they were to head to Diamond city that afternoon, yet she didn’t answer. Even more worrying was that nobody had seen her in the next house over, which she had set up as a work shop. Charlotte could _always_ be found modding her sniper rifle or fixing the power armor early in the morning. Or sitting in one of the chairs, drinking a bottle of beer and reading one of the comics she managed to find on her trips.

To say MacCready worried would pretty much be an understatement. 

Actually, he’s been fretting over her safety more than a hired hand should. Much more than a _friend_ should. They’ve come so close to crossing that boundary. There was a moment a few days prier where their faces were so close… so close he could almost kiss –

No. Now was _not_ the time.

Damn it he needed to find her.

If she were to go out, she always had a companion, either him, the tin can or Valentine. He already bothered Danse, and in his search for Valentine managed to bump into Preston.

“Hey, you seen Charlotte? Can’t find her anywhere.”

“Not since yesterday. But she did mention going out to some place called Lynn Woods…”

“FUC – Damn it! I told her not to – ugh. I need to go.”

Preston yelled at him asking where he was heading, but MacCready ignored him as he grabbed a few stimpacks and his trusty sniper rifle and ran out.

* * *

It was almost sundown when MacCready made it Lynn Woods. _This was a suicide mission_. Everyone in the Commonwealth knew this area was dangerous, and his dumb vault dweller just went in with no one to back her up! He managed to sneak pass some radscorpions and sat himself up on a cliff, using the scope at the end of his rifle to see if he could find her. He followed the footprints. They were small enough to be hers and the only human-ish ones around leading up further into a more rocky area. Only problem was there were _a lot_ of non-human tracks as well.

Holy crap. He was sweating bullets now. What if she was hurt? What if she was dead?! Last time he lost sight of the person he cared about they died. He can’t…

When a pretty big deathclaw appeared over the cliff across from him, MacCready laid flat on his stomach and praying it didn’t see him –

“Good boy…. Stay.”

MacCready perked his head up.

“No one has to be anyone’s dinner here. Right?”

MacCready looked down and wanted to honest to goodness cry. He found a safe way off the cliff, even though he wanted to rush he took his time. He got down between some bushes and got on his knees, aiming the gun at the walking tank. Even if he knew it wouldn’t do jack shit.

Charlotte bent over, putting something in the pile of twigs and leaves on the ground next to her and… next to the deathclaw.

The deathclaw jerked it head towards MacCready’s direction, flicking its forked tongue out a few times before making its way over. In a panic, MacCready shot up and fired his gun, completely missing the monster in front of him. The deathclaw roared, shaking both of them off their feet. He could swear his life flashed before his eyes when it raised its arm to –

“Wait!”

Charlotte ran between the both of them, and by some fucking miracle, actually lowered its arm.

“It’s alright. He’s a friend.” Charlotte said slowly, in a calm quiet voice. Placing her hand on the creatures head before she nodded and the deathclaw turned around back to the nest.

MacCready had his hand on his chest, breath hard and eyes wide open.

“Mac are you –“

She was made dumb by MacCready jumping up and crushing her to his chest, hugging her so tight it began to hurt. He mumbled how he couldn’t believe she was alive- holy shit she was alive. And other things too quiet for her ears. Charlotte hesitated before hugging him back slowly, both confused and surprised by this.

It was short lived however when he pulled back, MacCready also punched her in the arm pretty hard.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Charlotte whimpered as she rubbed the spot.

MacCready let out a shaky breath. “For doing that!” He pointed at the nest.

“Sorry…. Mac are you… crying?”

He sniffled, using the sleeve of his duster to wipe his eyes. “No. I just… just have something in my eyes. It’s really dusty over here.”

They were silent, say for the low growling of the moving tank behind them.

“Look MacCready. I really am sorry. I just. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

He hugged her again, softer this time. “Next time don’t go alone. 1: I like being close. And 2: Even if I Bitch – _complain_ , I _need_ to know you’re safe.”

Charlotte was surprised by the tone, hell to hear MacCready speak like that. About her, was… well she didn’t hate it. In fact it almost felt welcoming. She hugged him back, arms around his shoulder and waist. “I promise.”

They stood like that, rocking back and forth in peaceful silence. He was just so relieved to have found her. _Alive_.  

The deathclaw walked back over, bumping its head lightly on Charlotte. When she let go of MacCready the deathclaw nudged its head under her arms, making some sort of clicking noises he had never heard before. Then again he’s never been this close to one of these… things without it trying to eat him. She laughed sweetly, even if MacCready was scared shitless, it made him smile.

“Alright, alright.” Charlotte told the deathclaw. She turned back to MacCready, “Let me say good bye to Jackie, then we can go.”

“Jackie?” MacCready chuckled.

“Yes. I named her.” She told him plainly like it was the most logical thing in the world.

He waved her off, amused. And as Charlotte walked with… “Jackie” back to the nest MacCready thought; _shit, shit, shit._ He’s falling for her. _Her_. His boss. There’s so much about her that reminds him of Lucy, her laugh, her smile. The way her hips swing as she walks… No. He scolds himself. This is not what Lucy would have wanted. Yet…

“Ready Mac?” Charlotte asked.

MacCready shook his head before looking over at the sleeping deathclaw. “Yeah I’m ready.” he said bending down to retrieve his firearm.

As they walked side by side, MacCready busy looking up at the starry sky he looked at her when she cleared her thought.

“Hey Mac, thanks for looking for me.”

“Don’t mention it boss. You did hire me after all to watch your back.”

“No. I mean, thank you for caring about me enough to look.” She clarified. “You could have been killed ‘cause of me, and I… thank you.”

He couldn’t see a lot in the dark and he really wish he could. He swung the rifle onto his back then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “That’s what friends are for right?”

Charlotte smiled. “Yeah.” she said slowly, like she was thinking about the word. “Friends.” She repeated back.


	3. Dusty desks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From tumblr, the Prompt: Dust motes c:

MacCready sneezed once more, eyes watering and nose nearly red from wiping on the sleeve of his duster. There was so much dust, he could see the little particles floating around. Mocking him.

“Damn dust is going up my nose.”

“You do have a pretty big nose, Mac.” Charlotte said off handily, rummaging around in an old desk in the rundown Library.

“And I’ll ignore that comment.”

“Just look in that damn desk for anything good.”

He turned to the desk next to him, but when he opened the drawer the dust flew right up at him and he sneezed again, hitting his head on the desk on the way down as the momentum of the sneeze sent his hat flying to a nearby cabinet.

Charlotte turned around just to see and held onto her sides as she barked out a laugh. It being too much till she fell onto the floor and tearing up, through hard breaths saying how her sides hurt. MacCready rubbed his nose and ignored her, walking back to his hat yet sneezing again.


	4. Through the grime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacCready couldn't lose her, not when he finally found something to actually give a shit about alongside his son. And it took a Comic book shop, some feral ghouls and near death of the woman who is his boss for him so finally show it

Through the gunfire and mayhem, MacCready lost sight of Charlotte. The ferals were on them like dust and they just kept coming. That one ghoul, Kent, asked her to get an old TV prop that just so happened to still be in the nearby old Hubris comics. And she wanted to see if somehow any of the comics survived.

As MacCready fired his rifle he could still hear the tell-tale sign of the laser rifle Danse gave her after that first mission. That gave him some breath knowing she was still somewhere in the store.

His thoughts scattered as a feral ghoul managed to dodge the bullet, tackling him to the ground. He struggled, grunting in frustration as the ghoul tried and failed to swipe him. The sounds of the struggle alerted 2 more nearby. MacCready groaned, lifting a small pistol and managing to headshot at least one of them before pushing the feral off him and kicking it down, firing into its head.

“Shit. Shit!”

He barely had time before reloading and shooting the last one.

MacCready took a deep long breath. He didn’t hear any more shots being fire, or the stomach wrenching sound the ferals made. He had time to breath, leaning on the counter with one hand, attempting to get his breathing steady… Wait. He didn’t hear firing, but he also didn’t hear Charlotte.

 _Fuck._ He thought. No she couldn’t! He can’t lose her too!

He ran up, the stairs as fast as he could, reaching the top faster than a deathclaw on the hunt. He saw a good pile of bodies, but the only sign of Charlotte was her rile, “Old Faithfull.” Only it was completely destroyed, broken up with spare bullets scattered around the broken off muzzle.

MacCready panicked, sweat beading up on his brow as he started moving the bodies. Verging on pure panic as each dead feral didn’t reveal Charlotte.

“No. No. Please, no.” He voice wavered until movement from across the room caught his eye.  He unstrapped his sniper rife and prepared a shot when the light of a pip-boy shined in his face. MacCready threw his gun onto the floor and ran over to her, pulling a glowing feral off her.

“Ugh. Did anyone get the number of the ghoul that hit me?” Charlotte sat up, winching from a sharp pain.

MacCready kneels in front of her, focused on making sure she was completely fine. And alive.

“Are you alright? Cuts? Bruises?” He lifted her chin to get a closer look at her face.

Charlotte nodded. “Yeah I’m fine.”

In that split second moment MacCready realized; he couldn’t risk losing her. Not like Lucy. Not when she didn’t know the truth. She was his boss yet _he loves_ _her_ …

Without thinking, he cups her cheeks and kissed her hard on the lips. It had been a long time since he’s kissed anyone and he’ll admit he was nervous, but nearly losing her... He _needs_ her to know. So he pours everything he can into this kiss. _Everything_. He’s never realized how soft her lips are, how they feel against his. Tasting the slight after taste of the liquor they had prior to this. Fuck she even smells better than he thought. Through all this shit, she smells like flowers!

Charlotte’s shocked, her arms stretched out in front of her. She can hear her heart beat in her ears. But this... she likes this. She can feel MacCready hesitate, almost like he realized he might have crossed a boundary, but Charlotte doesn’t want this to end. It’s been too long since she’s had a kiss, just as long since someone has cared for her. She knows neither of them will match Nate or Lucy. But right now she doesn’t care. She presses closer to him, opening up slightly and deepening the kiss. Her hands move to wrap around his neck, lost in the moment.

“ _Robert_.”

MacCready shivers, caught off guard by his first name. Pulling back and opening his eyes.

“I should have asked. I –“

“I love you.” She suddenly says, voice but a gentle whisper. Smiling, completely sincere with her eyes seemingly glowing. Her cheeks covered in a slight blush.

MacCready smiles. _Smiles._ Teeth and everything. Pulling her back to kiss her temple. “I love you too.” He whispers back.

They pull apart when they hear creaking above them.

“Let’s get that stupid silver shroud costume and bail.” She smiles with a lop-sided grin, stretching the scar of her lip.

“Right.” He agrees with a chuckle.

MacCready helps her up, walking over to pick up his rifle and back to her when she grabs the costume and stares with her down at the remains of her trust gun. He drapes his arm over her shoulder. “I’ll get you the best damn sniper rifle I can find, boss.”

“Thanks.” she smiles. “And MacCready?”

"Yup?”

“I’d like the person I’m in love with to call me by my name.”

MacCready chuckles, leaning in to kiss her cheek. “You got it, Charlotte.”


	5. A night in goodneighbor

They had stopped in Goodneighbor, needing just a place to sit and relax after what felt like an eternity walking through the muck and grime of the Commonwealth.  They weren’t even trying to head to Goodneighbor; the original plan was to try and make it to Diamond city before nightfall, but Raiders made that impossible.

At least Rexford Hotel was clean and had decent beds. They were able to get a good room thanks to a little word in from Hancock, which she was thankful for as every other room didn’t look all that impressive.

Charlotte groaned, stretching the aches away in her joints before throwing herself face down on the bed. Mumbling to herself about at least having a mattress and not a floor.

She started to pull off what strips of metal armor she had and zipped her vault suit down to the top of her breasts, ignoring the feeling of her companion watching her. “I miss real beds.” She muttered. “with sheets. And pillows. And blankets with little pictures of dogs on them.”

“If you want a dog on your bed you should have brought Dogmeat.” MacCready told her, unstrapping the sniper rifle from his back, and resting it up against the chair he was next too.

“Not what I meant.” Charlotte huffed.

MacCready chuckled as he sat down in the cushioned arm chair. Unfortunately the room only came with 1 bed, so he gave it to Charlotte and decided to sleep in the chair, simply pulling his hat over his eyes. He knew they would be relatively safe here in the hotel, though that didn’t stop him from still being cautious.

He was her gun for hire even if he insisted she take back the caps after helping him with the Gunners. And he damn near _begged_ Charlotte to take them back after helping him through Med- Tec. Hell he wasn’t sure why she even _needed_ a hired gun, she was almost as good as a shot as him; _almost._ And damn- that suit of hers curved in the right ways. He’d never thought he’d see another vault suit again, let alone on someone like Charlotte.

This was confusing. Conflicting almost. He still wasn’t over Lucy and she wasn’t over Nate, yet here they were. Giddy as he was, MacCready was still so unsure. He could see it in Charlotte too, could see she was sometimes cautious when it came to making any sort of physical contact with him; even if it drove him over the edge.

“Mac, you alright?”

Her quiet voice shook him from his thoughts, and when he realized he was staring at her, MacCready pulled the rim of his hat over his eyes.

Charlotte giggled with a hint of sleep as she sat up on the edge of the bed. When MacCready didn’t lift his hat she got up and made her way over. MacCready’s head shot up, eyes wide open as Charlotte straddled what she could of his hips without sticking herself on the stupid ammo wrapped around his leg. She could see him gulp slowly, tongue sweeping over his bottom lip before he gave her a sheepish smile and drummed his fingers on her hips.

She took his hat from him and put it on her head, letting his playful laugh sing through her ears.

“You know, you’re more than welcome to sleep in the bed with me right?” she smiled, playing with the top of his hair before leaning down to place a chaste kiss to the tip of his nose.

“If I did, neither of us would be sleeping.” He gently kissed the exposed skin above her breasts, squeezing her hips tentatively. After all, this thing between them was still all so new and he’d put a bullet in his own head if he fucked it up.

Charlotte laughed, kissed his forehead again and slid off his lap, feeling proud at the quiet whine from him. “Mac, if that was the case, _no one_ in Rexford would be sleeping.” She walked back to the bed, patting the spot next to her. “Besides if I can recall you were the one complaining about being tired.” she added with a smirk.

“Tired of carrying your worthless crap around!”

“Mmhmm. Alright then, don’t sleep in the nice, comfy bed with me.” Charlotte laid back down, back facing him as she pretended to fall asleep. Listening to the familiar sound of ammo being stripped off and clothes being undone. Then feeling his warm body cuddle up behind her, wrapping an arm around her chest.

MacCready kissed up the column of her neck before settling his nose on her cheek. She turned over onto her side, facing him with a sleepy smile.

“I see you joined me.” she murmured softly against the undershirt he still wore, curling up close to him.

His chuckle was low but sweet, hidden with a hint of sleep. “I would _never_ let such a beautiful person sleep alone, besides, I like being close.”

As Charlotte turned to curl up around MacCready, she rested her cheek on the dip of his neck. She went to whisper good night in his ear, but already she could hear the tale tell signs of his light snoring. She giggled quietly and kissed his cheek. "Night, Mac."


	6. Stargazing

MacCready wasn’t too surprised when he woke up sometime in the middle of the night. His body got used to doing that, living out in the Capital Wasteland and here in the Commonwealth, It made him nervous beyond belief and at any moment something could get ya. It was spring, at least from what Charlotte told him. Life didn’t exactly bloom like she claims it used to do at this time of the year, but he remembers her telling him of a hobby she had; of looking up at the night sky. And an “instinct” that she could tell what season it was.

To be frank he didn’t care what season it was. All seasons looked alike; _dead_.

MacCready stretched, groaning in relief as he could hear his bones “pop”. Sleeping on just a mattress on the hard floor would do that. The small fire they had set up had gone out at some point, and Charlotte- well pretty much every damn thing couldn’t be seen.

* * *

 

A light wave of panic hit him. He searched for his gun and duster, pulling it over his bare chest and tugged his boots on haphazardly. He wondered only a few feet from the camp before seeing the familiar green glow of Charlotte’s pip-boy. A sigh of relief left him slowly, he could see it moving and there was supposed to be nothing nearby.

She was laying down on the ground, wearing her newly found big burly coat and wearing her ripped up jeans. Charlotte must have woken up earlier than he realized. She seemed peaceful, her right arm resting under her head and her left one tracing shapes in the air.

MacCready coughed into his hand, not wanting to startle her. “Boss, what are you doing away from the camp?”

Charlotte turned her head and in the faint light smiled at him. She patted the spot to her left. “Looking at the stars.” She admitted as MacCready took his spot next to her.

“When it was 2077 the light pollution was _horrendous_ , "she groaned, talking absentmindedly, "never got to see the stars when I left my family farm. When I was little I saw them all the time and in the big cities it was impossible. But… here they are. And after all these years, heh, they haven’t changed a bit.” Charlotte murmured contently, continuing to stare up at the sky.

He’ll admit, this child like wonder she had was something he missed dearly. Lucy was the same, imagining Duncan was the same back home.

“Ya know, me and Lucy used to do this. Not often, but every now and again we’d find a spot that was safe and quiet and look up.”

Charlotte rolled onto her side, head resting on her arm. “I bet those moments were nice.”

MacCready turned his head, smiling. “They were.” He replied. “Lucy claimed there were shapes to the stars but she could only really make out the North Star… we didn’t have a lot on... ah, the night sky in Little Lamplight.”

He blushed slightly when Charlotte moved right next to him. She felt warm, inviting even as she pointed for him to follow her hand.

“That one right there is Hydra. “ she said as she traced the shape of the constellation, and then took his hand to mimic it. “Certain constellations can be seen at certain times of the year. Hydra only appears in spring, that’s how I knew the season.” Charlotte said in confident, blissful tone.

MacCready liked this. Liked seeing her happy. It was no surprise she hid behind the snarky attitude when dealing with the commonwealth. But phew, here? Damn he loved seeing that smile plastered on her face like some kid getting a treat of snack cakes. So he played along. He never really cared, it was just something to look at late at night. But suddenly he had the curiosity of Piper when she’s trying to get a story. And he genuinely wanted to know.

“And is that one?” he pointed up.

Charlotte giggled. “No, but if you move your gaze over here, “she took his hand in hers and moved him a few inches north, “that one is Leo. You can tell by the little upside-down question mark that part makes.”

Eventually they moved back to the small camp continuing to look at the stars till the sun could be seen rising ever so slightly on the horizon. Charlotte had, at some point, fallen asleep on him. Her head resting slightly on his chest and her one arm resting on her chest. MacCready pulling his hat over his eyes to allow just a few extra moments. He managed maybe 10 minutes when Charlotte yawns and moved from her spot next to him. And while getting dressed and making sure all their stuff was where they left it, MacCready cleared his throat, grabbing Charlotte’s attention.

“Last night… I was wondering if that, once we get back to Sanctuary, we could do that again.”

He really liked last night, liked being that close to her. Never barely got the chance for it. And the smile that stretched across Charlotte’s face was bigger than anything he’s seen before.

“Of course!” She beamed. Running over to him and kissing him quickly on the lips, much too quickly for him to even react.

“We can set up a little blanket on top of my hold house, oh! And even have some snacks and drinks too!” She ran on with all the things they could do. Almost forgetting to continue to pack up. MacCready was fine in helping her and kissed her softly on her cheek.

“That’s sounds all great, boss. But in order to do any of it we need to get back to sanctuary.” He chuckled.

Charlotte rubbed the back of her neck and let out a short, nervous chuckle. “Right, right.”

She picked up the rest of her stuff and threw the strap of her sniper rifle over her shoulder after MacCready did. It was another day before they made it back to the safety of Sanctuary. Everyone crowding around Charlotte, asking for details on her last adventure, or status updates. In the commotion, Mac made his way to the house Charlotte made for the two of them, the one built on the remains of her original one. It was special and she couldn't- didn't want to run from what she used to have. It used to be for just her to get away but after starting this relationship, she made more room for his stuff as well.

Inside, MacCready set down their things, which thankfully wasn’t too much and got to work. He pulled out some vintage bottles of wine and one of whiskey, a few boxes of fancy lads snack cakes and some sugar bombs they found on their trip. He ran up to the roof and spread out a big quilted blanket.

Looking over at the setting sun, MacCready smiled and nodded.

This was almost like a date… He didn’t know how really to pull off a date but this sure felt like it.

It was a little while later, after Charlotte tended to the fruit garden she had before climbing up the latter to the roof. She sat down opposite of where MacCready was and smirked and she pulled out a Mutfruit. Mac snorted as she waved it in front of him.

When the stars finally came out they laid down on the sheet, huddling close together as Charlotte pointed out even more stars. The quiet, methodical hum of the lights and generators started to lull him to sleep. It was only the little chewing sounds of sweet cakes that kept him up.

“Thank you for this, Mac.” Charlotte whispered, rubbing her nose on his bare neck.

“For what?” MacCready mumbled sleepily.

“ _This_.” She gestured to the food and blanket, then continued, “Nate never would do this with me. He always was busy and claimed he never had time, yet there I was having to handle a part time job, college and then a baby. I just wanted one day where I could relax, just star-gaze. So thanks for indulging me on this.” Charlotte ended with a laugh.

“Yeah well, I liked this.” He replied genuinely, turning on to his side to brush a few strains of loose hair from Charlotte’s face. He tried to keep himself from looking all love-struck, acting like this was nothing.

Charlotte leaned over, kissing him softly on the lips, her hand caressing his cheek. MacCready smiled into the kiss, tilting his head and pushing closer just slightly. He’ll never tired of this, even without the little “reward” at the end. Charlotte hummed in approval as Mac pressed harder. His left hand roaming down her nearly naked body, so thankful tonight was unusually warm. Charlotte sucked in his lower lip and MacCready moaned too loudly given their public area.

She giggled, a cute little snort following. A sound that Mac wished he could record on a holotape and play every single waking moment.

“Perhaps we should go inside?” Charlotte mused and she traced his lips.

“Perfect idea.” He knew he couldn’t pull off the husky tone the others seemed to do on a daily basis, but it never failed to work on her. Damn he loved her. “Bring the –“

Charlotte kissed him one last time before pushing herself up. “–Mutfruit?” They both laughed.


End file.
